Terulang Lagi, Mimpi Burukku
by mintpudding
Summary: Waktu kau kecil dulu, permohonan apa yang kau inginkan sebelum meniup semua lilin kecil yang berjajar rapi di kue tart-mu...?


**Summary : Waktu kau kecil dulu, permohonan apa yang kau inginkan sebelum meniup semua lilin kecil yang berjajar rapi di kue tart-mu...?**

**Disclaimer : Naruto cs punyanya Kishimoto-sensei**

a/n : **huwaa fict pertama Sohere yang udah jamuran di harddisk kompu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu... Jadi mungkin bahasanya aneh plus... GA NYAMBUNG tawa getir**

_Terulang Lagi, Mimpi Burukku..._

--

Naruto kecil melamun di pinggir sungai. Dia mengaduk air sungai yang berarus pelan dengan sebatang ranting pohon yang kurus, sekurus badannya sekarang. Rambut pirangnya lemas bergoyang ditiup angin yang semilir. Pandangan matanya kosong -tidak seperti anak-anak seumurannya yang sibuk memikirkan, aku mau sekolah!- entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang jelas kejadian barusan sangat membekas di hatinya -walaupun belum tentu dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya disebut dengan 'hati'- Tapi kejadian tadi sudah cukup menjadi alasan, kenapa sekarang kedua bola matanya yang biru tampak meredup dan sedang ditelan bayangan bulatan air yang turun perlahan melewati pipinya...

--

"Dia itu anak yang di dalam badannya disegel Kyuubi, si siluman rubah itu kan??"

_Basi._

"Yang aku dengar, kalau dia kehilangan insting manusianya, dia akan menjadi sangat liar..."

_Lalu kenapa?_

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia, anakku! Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam!"

_Memangnya aku pernah memakan anak-anak kalian sebelumnya?_

"Heh pergi kau, dasar siluman rubah! Kami tidak mau main denganmu!"

_Aku juga tidak mau bermain dengan kalian._

"Sudah tinggalkan saja dia, ayo main di tempat lain!"

_Enyah saja sana kalian._

**Sial, air mataku mengalir lagi...**

--

"Tuhan, bisakah aku memohon agar tanda melingkar di perutku ini dihapus? Dan agar siluman rubah terkutuk ini juga dibuat menghilang? Agar orang-orang percaya kalau aku bukan seperti yang mereka pikirkan selama ini. Aku juga ingin punya teman..." Naruto kecil menunduk, mengharapkan doanya dikabulkan, walau dalam hati kecilnya dia tahu, doa itu sangat dekat dengan kata 'tidak mungkin'. Lalu meniup satu lilin kecil yang berpendar redup di atas sepotong kue tart yang dia beli sendiri...

--

"Yahooo! Tim tujuh ayo berkumpul!!" Naruto, 12 tahun, berteriak lantang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke atas. Maksudnya, dia melambai ke arah teman setimnya dan guru mereka.

"Iya, iya ayo turun dari situ Naruto..." perintah Hatake Kakashi, guru sekaligus pengawas tim tujuh.

"Berisik kau, dobe!" Uchiha Sasuke, rekan satu timnya mencibir mahluk serba kuning yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan songong.

"Naruto! Kamu tidak dengar apa yang sensei dan Sasuke-kun bilang tadi, heh? Ayo cepat turun! Misi sedang menanti!" lanjut Haruno Sakura, rekan satu timnya selain Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk seperti kucing yang diberi ikan goreng besar.

"Ayo sensei! Berikan kami misi!" teriak Naruto lagi kencang. Kakashi hanya tersenyum -lewat mata, tentunya- dan menggiring (?) ketiga muridnya - yang masih butuh perhatian lebih ini - melewati gerbang besar Konoha.

--

"Kalian... tahu tentang siluman rubah yang ada di dalam badanku, kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara pelan kepada kedua rekan timnya. Percakapan kecil di tengah misi, tidak ada yang melarang kan?

"Ten..- tentu saja, Naruto. Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura agak terbata menjawab -mungkin karena tidak siap menjawab jika diberi pertanyaan seperti itu-.

"Aku... Aku sudah lama, yeah, tidak punya teman gara-gara satu masalah ini, " lanjut Naruto jujur, "Dan aku tidak mau, kejadian-kejadian dulu, aku dijauhi hanya karena ada 'sesuatu yang sial' di dalam tubuhku membuatku tidak punya teman. Karena itu, langsung saja aku bicara dengan kalian, jujur saja, agar kalian tidak lari dari aku. Aku... Aku ingin menjadi teman kalian, bahkan sahabat kalau bisa..."

"Sudah cukup?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bersuara. Sakura dan Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa belum cukup, kalau aku dan Sakura membiarkan tanganmu ada di pundak kami, menjadi alasan kalau kami menerimamu? Selamat tidur, dobe, Sakura," Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya lalu membalikkan badannya memunggungi Sakura dan Naruto, menyusul Kakashi yang sudah lelap dibelai mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Kurasa itu cukup kan, Naruto?" katanya lalu berjalan ke bawah pohon yang lain, menata kantung tidurnya dan merapatkan badannya ke selimut tidur. "Selamat tidur, Naruto, Sasuke-kun..."

Naruto terdiam lalu tertawa kecil, "Yeah, aku rasa cukup...,Sakura-chan, Teme."

--

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman, bahkan saudara..."

Uchiha Sasuke berkata dari mulutnya yang berdarah karena terkena pukulanku. Aku terhenyak.

**Terulang lagi mimpi-mimpi buruk itu...**

--

**Note** : Oh ya ampun, ini fict maksudnya General POV tapi kenapa jadi campur-campur begini? Yah intinya, yang pake 'aku-aku'an itu one shotnya Naruto. Ini masuk Angst ga ya? Ga terlalu angst banget (--;) Terinspirasi dari cerita masa lalu Naruto yang menyedihkan, jujur saja, sangat menyedihkan. Sempet berpikir juga, tega-teganya masukin siluman rubah ke anak yang cweet lucunya (T-T) Yah, eniwei, karena ini fict pertama Sohere, jadi Sohere yakin kalau ini JELEK. Makanya mohon bantuannya buat ripiu lah, mo sekata juga ga apa, mo nge-flame juga okeh, kan masih belajar ini... -puppy eyes no jutsu-


End file.
